Hot Air Balloon
by Akashi15
Summary: *Songfic de Thalia e Luke* - Quando Thalia, Luke e Annabeth andavam por aí fugindo de monstros e tentando sobreviver, Luke acha um balão e planeja uma tarde romântica com Thalia, mas planos nem sempre nunca dão certo no mundo dos semideuses...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people do meu coração! Nossa faz tempo que não escrevo nada, né? Não precisa responder, eu sei, sou inútil e raramente tenho entrado no Fanfiction. Por favor, não me crucifiquem... A única coisa que tenho a dizer é "Espero que gostem!".**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens aqui presentes são do Tio Rick, a música é de Owl City, caso queiram ouvir, e a história é completamente minha.

**_/_/_/_**

" _- Pronto, Luke, a Annie já está dormindo. Cantar_ Wake Me Up When September Ends _sempre funciona ;D - eu disse - Mas você tá sabendo que ainda é dia, né? E quanto mais cedo fugirmos daqui, melhor._

_- Eu sei, eu sei, calma, Tha - Luke, com sua voz supersexy que sempre rouba suspiros de mim (queria o quê? Ele filho do deus dos ladrões), passou a mão nos meus cabelos chegando cada vez mais próximo. - Sabe, Tha, você anda muito tensa... - e desceu as mãos pros meus ombros, se posicionando atrás de mim e começando a me massagear - Precisa de um 'break'..._

_- Pelo amor de Zeus, Luke, não aqui! Annie pode acordar! - me desprendi do seu carinho, repreendendo-o._

_- Não era isso! Tha, como você é mente poluída! Claro que se você quiser, quem sou eu pra recusar... - tapa na cara - Ok, eu merecia essa._

_- Então, o que você queria?_

_- Bem, é que eu achei uma coisa bem legal a uns quilômetros daqui..._

_- Achou?_

_- Tá, eu pedi emprestado._

_- Sério? - incrédula e sarcástica._

_- Tá, eu não pedi._

_- Luke..._

_- Ok, ok, beleza, eu subi numa árvore, pulei no cesto, empurrei o pessoal que tava dentro, roubei o balão, e desci até aqui! Satisfeita?_

_- Você desceu sozinho, sem ajuda? E você sabe pilotar isso?_

_- E eu pensei que você ia se importar por eu ter jogado pessoas inocentes de um balão em movimento..._

_- Isso também!_

_- Thalia, relaxa, primeiro, eu não jogaria as pessoas se tivesse risco de morte, e segundo, meu pai é o deus dos viajantes._

_- Dos ladrões também..._

_- Enfim, você quer voar ou não?_

_- E a Annie? Ela pode acordar a qualquer minuto._

_- Por isso mesmo eu coloquei isso - levantou um frasquinho de sonífero - na comida dela!_

_- VOCÊ O QUÊ?_

_- Eu sei, eu sou demais, pensei nos mínimos detalhes!_

_- Onde você compro isso? - ignorei-o._

_- Naquele posto da esquina._

_- E vendiam isso lá?_

_- Lá? Não... O mendigo profeta que mora ali do lado, sim! Sabe, aquele que ficava dizendo que você ia virar uma árvore e eu um traidor suicida, cara louco, né? Ele também tinha uns pozinhos bem maneiros para vender..._

_- VOCÊ DROGOU A ANNIE?_

_- Não! Eu só pus uma pequena quantidadesuficiente para ela dormir por umas horas!_

_- O frasco tá quase vazio!_

_- Tha, você sabe tão bem quanto eu como a Annabeth é difícil de dormir._

_- Mas veneno não é a solução!_

_- Não é veneno...É calmante! XD_

_- Afe! - balancei a cabeça, irritada - Tá bom, Luke, agora vamos logo, antes que algo aconteça com a Annie. - ele abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha que eu tinha a impressão de que possuía uma pitada de malícia, mas..._

_- Tha, você não vai se arrepender! - porque será que eu não acreditei completamente nisso?_

_- Ok. - disse relutante - Bora logo! - empurrei-o no cesto._

_Quando ele ia se levantando, eu, que tava me jogando pra dentro, caí em cima dele, derrubando-o._

_- Nossa, Tha! Se você queria isso, não precisava ser no balão! Eu posso fazeer onde você quiser - disse com uma voz sexy que me faz derreter até a alma (ADORO ESSAS VOZES!)._

_- Ah, cala a boca, Luke! - dei um soco no braço bem torneado e musculoso dele...(FOCO, THALIA!) E me levantei. Tirei o cabelo da cara e arrumei a blusa - Então, Luke, bota a gente no ar._

_- Modo 1 ou 2? - vozinha supersexy..._

_- Deixa de ser idiota! Ele se levantou e começou a mexer no balão. UMA HORA E MEIA DEPOIS, ele começou a sair do chão!_

_- Ufa... - disse pondo-se em pé, já sem camisa porque o esforço estava deixando-o com calor. Seu abdômen super definido e brilhante com o suor...(THALIA, FOCO! FOCO, THALIA!) - Tá vendo! Eu disse que conseguia!_

_- Você só conseguiu porque esses babacas deixaram um livro - levantei em exemplar de "_Tirando um balão do chão para idiotas - edição especial com gravuras para quem não gosta de ler instruções_"._

_- Quem liga? - deu de ombros - O importante é que nós estamos aqui no céu... sozinhos... - me abraçou por trás - juntinhos... - ele ainda estava sem camisa!_

_- LUKE! Me larga, pelo amor de Zeus! - e desvencilhei-me dele. Não que eu não estivesse gostando, mas não podia deixar ele perceber isso._

_- Tá. - parou de tentar me agarrar e encostou-se na parede(?) do cesto, ao meu lado, observando a paisagem lá embaixo e inspirando fundo. Não parecia chateado_

_Pus a mão ao redor dos braços dele, encostei a cabeça em seu ombro e continuei a admirar a paisagem, assim como ele._

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado, porém, gostando ou não, eu imploro por reviews. Bjs, biggestdreamer182***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eu sei que tá curto, mas é porque ele tem que conectar os dois caps. Espero que goste. E caso esteja se perguntando: não, eu não esqueci que Thalia morre de medo de altura. Queria agradecer a Aquarius Chann e LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS pela review!**_

_De repente, Luke se afastou, murmurando alguma coisa._

_- O que foi? - também sei fazer vozinha sexy! ;)_

_Luke assobiou com um ritmo popzinho e cantou:_

"We wrote a prelude, to our own fairy tale

and bought a parachute, at a church rummage sale

and with a 'mean' sewing machine, and miles of thread

we sowed the day above LA in navy and red

we wound a race track, through your moms kitchenchairs

and fought the shadows back, down your dark basement stairs

I lit a match then let it catch, to light up the room

and then you yelled as we beyelled an old maroon hot air balloon"

(_Nós escrevemos um prelúdio, para o nosso próprio conto de fadas_

_E compramos um pára-quedas num brechó da igreja_

_E com uma "malvada" máquina de costura, e milhas de linha_

_Nós plantamos o dia sobre LA em marinho e vermelho_

_Nós ferimos uma trilha de corrida, pelas cadeiras da cozinha da sua mãe_

_E lutamos contra sombras, descendo as escadas de seu porão_

_Eu acendi um fósforo e deixei queimar, para iluminar o quarto_

_E daí você berrou quando nos deparamos com um velho balão marrom de ar quente_)

"I'll be out of my mind, and you'll be out of ideaspretty soon

so let's spend, the afternoon in a cold hot airballoon

leave your jacket behind, lean out and touch thetreetops over town

I can't wait to kiss the ground wherever we touch back down"

(_Eu ficarei louco, e você ficar sem ideias muito em breve_

_Então vamos gastar, a tarde num frio balão de ar quente_

_Deixe a sua jaqueta para trás, debruce-se e toque o topo das árvores na sua cidade_

_Eu mal posso esperar para beijar o chão onde quer que nós cedamos_)

"We drank the great lakes, like cold lemonade

And both got stomach aches, sprawled out in the shade

so bored to death you held your breath, and I tried not to yawn

you made my frown turn upside down, and now my worries are gone"

(_Nós bebemos dos grandes lagos, como uma limonada gelada_

_ E ambos ficaram com dor de barriga, esparramados na sombra_

_ Entediados até a morte, você segurou a respiração, e eu tentei não bocejar_

_ Você me deixou de cara feia ao contrário, e agora as minhas preocupações se foram_)

"I'll be out of my mind, and you'll be out of ideaspretty soon

so lets spend, the afternoon in a cold hot airballoon

leave your jacket behind, lean out and touch thetreetops over town

I can't wait to kiss the ground wherever we touch back down"

- # - * - # - * - # -

_- Tha? Tha...? THA, ACORDA! - eu tinha entrado em transe._

_- Hã? O quê?_

_- Então, o que achou?_

_- Do quê?_

_- Da música, ué?_

_- Ah..._

_- Tava incrível, né?_

_- Er... Não. - XD curta e grossa ;D - Coisa gay._

_- Por quê...? _` Eu achei o balão só pra cantar pra você... O que você não gostou?_

_- Um, era muito, muito gay. Dois, esse ritmo excessivamente pop deveria ser abolido da face da Terra. Três, você só arrumou o balão pra cantar essa música? Pelos deuses, isso muito, muito ridículo! Quatro, eu nunca, NUNCA, faria um conto de fadas. Cinco, a nossa religião é grega, não católica. Seis, não compramos um pára-quedas. Sete, não estamos em LA, estamos em Indiana. Oito, eu larguei a casa da minha mãe há meses. Nove, o balão é amarelo e rosa, não marrom. Dez,..._

_- Ok, Thalia, você odiou! - cortou-me impaciente._

_- Calma, Você que perguntou... Olha, Luke, sua voz linda, superfofa e sexy, nada a ver com a música gay._

_- Hum... - ele mudou completamente de reação - Então... - *tom mais que supersexy on* - Minha voz linda, fofa e sexy...? - *olhar malicioso on, braços musculosos na minha cintura, lábios no meu pescoço...*_

_- Quem disse? Invenção sua. - disfarça, disfarça._

_- Você, há dois segundos. Tá variando, é?_

_- Blasfêmia! Heresia!_

_- Ok, ignore isso. Tem uma outra razão pra eu ter preparado esse passeio... - me abraçou mais forte - O cesto desse balão bem alto, difícil de se ver o que se passa dentro dele..._

_De repente, a cesta me pareceu muito pouco espaçosa, e acho que Luke pensou o mesmo, porque se sentou (comigo em cima, of course). Raios começaram a fazer a festa pouco acima da gente, mas não eram tão importantes a ponto de nos parar._

**N/A: **Mereço reviews? It's up to you. Kissus, biggestdreamer*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson e derivados pertencem a mim e por isso eu vou obrigar o Luke e o Nico a brigarem por mim.

**Então, gente... é isso. Esse é o último capítulo, espero que gostem, porque escrevi com muito carinho (o final 2 vezes). Eu sei que tá meio longo, mas é porque eu realmente não tinha como cortar.**

_De repente, nós sentimos um solavanco: o balão parara._

_- O que foi isso? - perguntei preocupada._

_- Não deve ter sido nada, Tha - sempre relaxado e sempre me beijando._

_- Vou ver o que é - levantei me arrumando. Sei lá, e se a gente tivesse batido num prédio e os moradores ficassem vendo dois adolescentes se pegando num balão? Que cena seria, hein? Olhei ao redor e, graças aos deuses, só vi uma montanha. Depois, paralisei - Er... Luke, onde que a gente tá?_

_- Ué? Num balão! Você não ouviu a musiquinha? Posso cantar de novo..._

_- Não! Eu quero saber se estamos muito longe da Annie._

_- Sei lá, deixa eu ver - se levantou. Não sei se foi o sol ou o fato de que a gente tava se pegando há menos de cinco minutos, mas ele estava surpreendentemente hot...(*bem mais do que o normal!*) - (THALIA, PÁRA DE BABAR!). Luke ficou olhando ao redor com a mão no rosto para tapar o sol, imagino que só para me fazer sentir arrepios. - Bem, analisando a vegetação, a paisagem, o relevo e a brisa..._

_- Luke, pelo amor de Zeus, me responde logo!_

_- ...eu acho que nós estamos em... algum lugar... com árvores e... montanhas..._

_- Você acha? VOCÊ ACHA? LUKE CASTELLAN, você é filho do deus dos viajantes, como você não sabe onde a gente tá?_

_- Ah, é, filhinha do Senhor dos Céus? E onde que estamos?_

_- A 87 Km da Annie e 10 m de altitude._

_- Como você sabe?_

_- Eu não sou filha do Senhor dos Céus?_

_- Então POR QUE me perguntou?_

_- Porque eu ainda no tinha visto o GPS do balão!_

_- Esse treco tem GPS?_

_- Aham._

_- E você só diz isso agora?_

_- Eu só percebi isso faz dois minutos! E não importa, a gente precisa voltar pra perto da Annie!_

_- Eu sei!_

_- E por que é que a gente ainda tá parado aqui?_

_- Porque eu não sei pilotar esse treco!_

_- O que você sugere, então?_

_- Que a gente aterrisse e vá correndo com o GPS do balão._

_- Adorei esse plano. O que eu tenho que fazer?_

_- Eu não sei._

_- Como não sabe? Você aterrissou esse balão antes!_

_- Não quer dizer que eu saiba como fazer isso._

_- O pessoal que tava aqui antes desceu o balão pra você não foi?_

_- Por aí._

_- Ótimo. E como vamos sair daqui?_

_- Bem, deve ter pára-quedas em algum lugar... Tem um manual de como tirar um balão do chão, tem que ter pára-quedas!_

_- Luke, só tem um._

_- Tá, eu fico com ele e você se joga._

_- COMO?_

_- Bem, você é filha de Zeus, você não vai se espatifar no chão._

_- E você é filho de Hermes, mas eu não vejo nenhum par de asas no seu tênis! Eu fico com o pára-quedas porque essa ideia maluca de voar num balão roubado foi toda sua!_

_- Tá bem! A gente divide. Eu fico com ele nas costas e você me abraça._

_Olhei pensativa por um tempo e acabei concordando. Abracei-o com toda a força e ele fez o mesmo, quando pulamos._

_Eu me atrevi a olhá-lo por alguns segundos, ver o que passava pela cabeça dele, porque ja estava começando a doer. O rosto dele estava tenso e concentrado, devia estar contando o tempo para abrir o pára-quedas, então fiquei calada só observando a preocupação dele por mim, me abraçando cada vez mais forte, como se a mínima ideia de me perder pra sempre fosse torturante e inaceitável. Eu estava tão maravilhada com a expressão facial dele, que só me toquei que não sabia há quanto tempo estávamos caindo quando vi um galho a uma distância de três metros. Olhei pra baixo e a distância ficava variando, minha vista desfocada._

_- LUKE! LUKEEE! Abre o pára-quedas! - mas ele não ouvia. Quando finalmente saiu do transe, eu já estava puxando a cordinha. - Esquece, já dei conta._

_- Foi mal, Thalia! Eu só tava... - _"pensando em mim", completei na minha cabeça,_ porém, ele não teve como terminar a frase, uma vez que o pára-quedas não conseguiu abrir completamente e a gente já estava sendo arranhado pelos galho das árvores._

_Nós fomos caindo e caindo, até chocar com o chão. Acho que quebrei uma costela e torci a perna antes de tudo ficar escuro e eu deitar minha cabeça sobre o peito de Luke._

_- * - # - * - # - * - _

_- Hum... - fui me levantando - Luke... Annie... - tudo começou a doer intensamente - AI! - desisti de me levantar. Estava com muitas ataduras, uma pala na perna direita, uma tipoia no braço esquerdo, e mais um monte de curativos._

_-Thalia! Você acordou! Finalmente! Como se sente?_

_- É... bem, Annie..._

_- E o dragão? Era muito grande? Como vocês se salvaram? Deve ter sido uma briga feia..._

_- Dragão? Que dragão?_

_- O que você e Luke enfrentaram. Você deve ter batido a cabeça muito forte pra ter esquecido._

"Ah, Luke..."

_- Er... Annie querida, onde está Luke?_

_- Ele saiu andando por aí dizendo que era tudo culpa dele e essas coisas, depois de te carregar até aqui e me ajudar a fazer os seus curativos, mas então? De que cor ele era?_

_- E ele está bem?_

_- O dragão?_

_- Não, Luke._

_- Ah, ele tava com uns cortes horríveis, tem um bem grande que vai de logo embaixo do olho até o queixo... Acho que quebrou uma perna e duas costelas, mas ele se recusa a fazer qualquer curativo, dizendo que é o que ele merece, que não ia fazer nada até que você tivesse bem... Essas coisas... Dá pra a gente falar do dragão agora? Luke não quis entrar em detalhes._

_- Annie querida, agora não dá, mas eu juro que eu te conto depois... E Luke também... Pra que lado ele foi? Nós não devíamos nos separar, temos que ficar juntos o tempo todo, vamos procurá-lo._

_- * - # - * - # - * -_

_- Luke? - Annie perguntou._

_- Que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ela já acordou? - u virou o rosto em nossa direção._

_- Você está bem? - perguntei._

_- Primeiro você. - rebateu._

_- Primeiro você uma ova! Você tá num estado muito pior do que o meu e não quer ajuda. Qual o seu problema?_

_Ele olhou para Annabeth, voltou pra mim e disse:_

_- É tudo culpa minha, Tha. Eu pus a gente em perigo, deixei a Annie sozinha, apenas pra ficar a sós com você. Eu sou um idiota, um idiota que esqueceu do combinado porque ficou em transe... - dei uma tapa na cara dele, do lado que estava bom. Não podia deixá-lo ficar se torturando por se preocupar comigo._

_- Cala a boca! Se lamentar não vai mudar nada. Aconteceu, pronto. Agora, deixa a gente cuidar dessas feridas e vamos dar o fora daqui. Annie, vai buscar água, por favor - me virei para Luke - E __**você**__... - foi só Annabeth sair de vista e eu o beijei com tudo. - Não sei o que teria acontecido se você não tivesse feito isso. Se Annie fosse is se machucar muito. E você se feriu todo só pra me proteger..._

_- Se eu não tivesse achado o balão, NADA disso teria acontecido..._

_- Mas aí nós não íamos ter uma tarde maravilhosa. - foi só eu falar e ele mudou logo de atitude._

_- Então, você quer repetir o programa? Se pegar em pleno vôo? - estremeci._

_- Acho que não quero pensar em vôos por um bom tempo..._

_- Ah, mas ainda quer saber de mim, né?... - e com a voz seduzente, foi se aproximando. - Quer continuar de onde a gente parou? - e começou a me beijar._

_- Pelos deuses, Luke! Tome jeito! Nós só temos doze anos de idade!_

_- Cala a boca, Tha, que eu sei que você gosta. Tanto é que fica reclamando consigo mesma por isso - chegando mais perto, e falando daquele jeito sexy, lindo, fofo (Okay, Thalia! Parou!). Voltamos a nos beijar, cada vez mais intensamente, picante e carinhosamente._

_..._

_- THAAA! LUUKEEEEEE! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ADIVINHAR O QUE EU ENCONTREI! - Annie gritou ao longe. Eu e Luke nos separamos, olhamos um pra cara do outro, demos de ombros e começamos a rir histericamente ser motivo aparente. Foi nesse cenário que Annie adentrou a clareira correndo animada, seguida por um garoto que era metade bode._

_- Calma, garota! Você corre muito depressa. Olá, - ele disse ofegante - eu sou Grover Underwood, o sátiro. é um grande prazer finalmente conhecê-los. E serei o guia de vocês ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Um lugar seguro e maravilhoso para gente como vocês, semideuses, e eu, seres mágicos da natureza. - nos apresentamos apropriadamente e fomos atrás do sátiro, conversando, rindo e com a esperança de vermos o dia seguinte."_

_- * - # - * - # - * - # -_

_"Nossa! Há quanto tempo..." _Thalia sorria consigo mesma, embaixo de uma árvore. Sim, fazia tempo que ela não se sentia assim, e rever a imagem do cadáver de Luke sendo queimado na pira funerária, era sim, muito doloroso._ "Que falta que ele me faz... O que eu não daria para vê-lo vivo aqui ao meu lado?... Ele não deveria morrer, não devia. Isso não é justo! Eu mandaria todos pras cucuias, se fosse pra ver seu sorriso de novo. O brilho nos seus olhos quando terminávamos alguma luta vivos. A cicatriz daquele episódio, que ele preferiu não comentar e encobriu com uma briga contra um dragão. Ah, Luke... Que falta que você me faz... Eu juro que eu deixaria de ser caçadora só pra ouvir você me chamando novamente, olhar em seus olhos, sentir seus lábios nos meus, ou mesmo na minha orelha, e suas mão em minha cintura..." _As lágrimas forçavam e teimavam em cair. _"Luke, eu juro pelo rio Estige que vamos ficar juntos; seja nos Elísios ou no Tártaro, vamos nos reencontrar e NADA jamais irá nos separar..."_

E as folhas da árvore caíam ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas da caçadora...

**N/A: O que acharam? *_* por favor, mandem review! Não se esqueçam: "Cada vez que você deixa de mandar um review um autor morre!" Kissus****


End file.
